


Sounds of Home

by Linaewen



Category: Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-01
Updated: 2010-08-01
Packaged: 2017-10-15 15:49:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/162409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linaewen/pseuds/Linaewen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Boromir is serenaded as he takes a mid-afternoon rest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sounds of Home

**Author's Note:**

> This plot bunny placed second in my poll for the 2010 Finish-a-thon, and it has now been finished after laying dormant for more than a year -- rather like a cicada, come to think of it!

Boromir sat under a tree, legs stretched out before him.  Weary after long hours of trudging under the hot summer sun, the shade provided him welcome respite.

The resonant buzzing of cicadas filled the air, first growing loud, then ebbing away to begin again from another place.  One strident fellow claimed the branches above Boromir’s head for his own, his drumming music bold and insistent.

Boromir smiled, pleased at the sound and filled with contentment.  This song was common throughout Gondor, from the trees of his City to the fields and woods approaching the Sea.

He was far from home, but the sounds of home were with him, even here.


End file.
